In Love With An SClass Criminal
by HarleyQuinzelly
Summary: You murdered my parents, burned down my house, took my boyfriend and stole my life. What else are you going to steal form me' She fell to her knees, tears fallin frm her eyes. She quickly grabed one of the red heads carving knifes... thats it. AuthorsNote
1. Information

Name: Sayuri Kitase (Likes to be called Yaz most of the time) 

Age: Becoming 18 

Looks: You have long straight blonde hair (stops just under bra strap is), deep emerald eyes. Pervect natural curves and natural tanned skin. your face and personality are more like Rikku from final fantasy but your clothes are different. 

Personality: Quite shy at first but after about half on hour you show your true side. You have several sides; 1) hyperactive 2) sad and caring, and 3) can be annoying 

Village: Village Hidden in the Sand...but more on the outskirts in a more isolated village with only a few houses (lets say about 20) 

House Hold: (from oldest to youngest) Your Mother 36, your Father 38, Your brother Luca 20, You 17 almost 18, your little sister Pumpkin 15 (who looks up to you and wants to be just like you) and your youngest brother 11 Yuu. 

ABOUT!

Your Mother and Father: You don't really know much about your parents apart from they are hardly ever home and always out on businesses or your father's out fighting, which leaves you and your brother Luca looking after the little ones. 

Your Siblings: Your older brother Luca is usually with his girlfriend Ai, you like Ai because shes nice and very pretty. Luca is a darker person and always claims he wants to kill your parents because of the hell he has had to put up with all his life but loves his younger siblings, He says your the special one out of all 4 of you because you have more power than most people could dream of you just don't know how to control it when your emotions take over. (if you understand what i mean by that) 

Pumpkin is always talking about boys and is always asking you for tips on clothing, make-up ect. exept she is the complete opposite to you, she is more girly girl and your more of a 'i don't care what people think' person. 

Your little brother Yuu is a very playful and mischievous kid and loves to pull pranks. 

Fighting: You know that you have a power inside you but it is not a chinjurikin (sp) its something more powerful than that and feeds of your unhappy emotions e.g. jealousy, upset, broken-hearted, anger, fear and pain, because you don't know how to control it yet when you do end up bringing out the power inside you it leaves you to weak to stand and can sometimes make you become unconscious. You also have kunai in you pull-up tights and one either side of the straps on your shoes, your also have a huge fan (just like Temari's except the circles are red instead of purple and the panels are beige.) that Temari will give it to you. 

Everyone else  
Everyone else will be exactly the same as they are in naruto so i don't need to explain that hehe. 

Temari: 18, Your Best Friend  
Gaara: 17, one of your closest boy mates (he also has a soft spot for you)  
Kankuro: 19 (don't really see much of him he may say a few words but thats it)  
Sakura: 16, Pumpkin's best friend and always obsesses over Sasuke. 

The Akatsuki

Sasori: 19, he has red hair n is very cute (i love sasori ) he isn't every going to be in his puppet outfit thing thought so its ok hehe.  
Deidara: 19, loves to blow up things and is very mischievous. one of your closest friends in the Akatsuki.  
Itachi: 21, Hardly talks because he likes being the quiet person.  
Zetzu: 24, doesn't really talk much either.  
The Leader: Unknown age, never comes out of the shadows and is always watching! (oooo scary)  
Kisame: 22, when you come to the Akatsuki he always has his eyes on you checking you out.  
Kakuzu: 24, always tries to steal your money.  
Hidan: 23, keeps asking if you will join his religion.  
The Base: i will make the base how i want to and not in a cave...its my story so mwahaha...hehe  
anyways thats the jist of it i hope you like it.


	2. the birthday pressent

She stands there so gracefully looking over her balcony to the sea as the wind blows through her long blonde hair. 

"Hello...Helloooo, God I still can't work this thing. Sayuri can you hear me?" Sayuri ran to her two-way radio. 

"Don't worry Temari I am here and can hear you loud and clear, so what's up?" Temari giggles down the radio.

"I've got something for you and Im pretty sure you'll like it so I'll meet you at your house soon...you better be ready."  
Temari turned off her radio.

Sayuri runs to start getting ready exhilarated that its not even her birthday yet. 

Sayuri finished putting up her hair and started picking up the kunai on her dressing table slipping them between her skin at the top of her knee-high fish-nets and into her open-toed shoes. Ding Dong!

'ooo Temari's here.' Sayuri thought running out of her room and down the first flight of stairs and then down the second. She stopped in front of two huge doors opened them and was confronted by the light of day and a cheerful Temari. Sayuri instinctively hugged the blonde. 

"look, i know it isn't your birthday for a few days, but i just couldn't wait to see the look on your face when you see it this". After Temari's speech she pulled out a huge fan from behind her, wrapped in creamy-coloured wrapping paper. 

"It's exactly like mine except the panels are beige and the three circles are red instead of purple".  
There was an enscription on the side of one of the panels which read 'Sayuri, Happy Birthday with lots of love Garra, Temari and Kankuro xxx.' 

"Temari, I love it! Oh thank you" Giving Temari another gripping hug. 

"Sorry dollface, ive got to go, Garra's all high and mighty now he's Kazakage. Im glad you like your present and hope to see you soon." Giving Sayuri a wink she turned around and walked a few paces before Sayuri added.

"Tell Garra to cancel one of his days, I want to see him and tell him...I miss him." Temari just nodded and started to walk back to the sand's central.

**A Week Later**

Sayuri's parents were back from a month away and things were getting hectic already. Sayuri was pacing around her massive room with her hands behind her back looking down towards her feet, her large white kimono draged across the floor behind her. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes staring at the double doors of her room, letting out an annoying sigh she turned around and walked out onto her balcony. The blonde put one hand on her hip the other one on the stone ballustrade (if you don't know what that is it's a stone handrail basicly) 'Why is this pissing me off so much! there only back for a few days.' Sayuri thought while glaring into the darkness of the skys. The rustling from below her in the bushes startled her.

"Hello? Is anyone down there?" noone replyed

"Hello?!"

Sayuri could hear footsteps behind her, she pulled out a kunai hidden in her kimono and turned around ready to seriously hurt the person who creeped up on her to see it was...

Ok not exactly a cliffhanger but i thought i better get this chapter out sooner rather than later hope everyone likes it! And if anyone could give me pointers or ideas id love to hear them and try fitting them in.

Also would like to say MAJOR Sasori fan...he is soooooooooo cute!

And many thanks to **Mischievous Wolf of Twilight **and the anon **no-one-to-love-me **thanks for your reviews and i hope you like this next chapter.

Anyways love ya and leave ya! xxx


	3. Authors Note

Hey sorry guys but the only reason im not finnishing this storie yet is well because im moving and i wont have the internet fo

Hey sorry guys but the only reason im not finnishing this storie yet is well because im moving and i wont have the internet for a while cause the Spainish people say it takes ages rolls eyes oh if you havnt gathered im moving to Spain haha but anyway i will try my very best to get another chapter up soon and i will make it longer so dont worry hehe...oh and say happy birthday to me i turned 17 on the 10th april hehe Love 2 all! x


End file.
